renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Eliakim
The Beginning Keep in mind, this is controversial and not many are able to speak on this as if it were truth. People are straying from religion and thus denying this possibility. Creation In the beginning there was a blank canvas and it's artist. They were capable of creating and destroying their work as they pleased. They called themself "Yarah". Without a separate consciousness they found it hard to produce, as their own image was growing bland to themself. They crafted Children, two, twins to be exact. One male and one female, just enough for them to divide their power between them evenly. To aid in their own pursuit, they gave them a canvas to share, one part of the vast canvas Yarah had created and continues to add to. Their children took their first step and named their canvas. From that moment forward, it'd come to be known as "Eliakim" Upon this canvas the twins sculpted the world at will, forming beings, land masses and so much more. The brother, who we've come to know as Laeli, he was responsible for bestowing sentience upon the creatures as he struggled to create things on his own. Anything he tried to make became horrid, mutilated beings, things that were crying within 5 minutes of their own creation, things that had yet to understand themselves how to maintain themselves.. So he destroyed them. He sought help from his sister, learning from her as best as he could, for she made such beautiful beasts, creatures that could fly, swim, live both together and separate. From what he learned he attempted to make the easiest thing he could find, fish, however everything came out the same, thus he banished them to the depths of the sea. There was too much guilt in him killing his creations so quickly. One day, however, he succeeded. He made a creature, one without fur or feathers, one that managed to walk on it's hind legs rather than all fours. This was the first to gain full sentience from him, being so proud of it, he played with them, varying them in shapes and sized he cried tears of joy for his new pride. Laeli felt success in his creations and did what he could to help them. Though he was stressing himself out, feeling tired emotionally from how often he'd have to make room for the others by removing the elders, giving the newer creations a chance to experience a world he'd help to make. However, what he didn't realize, was that every creation he removed and destroyed was added to his Parent's canvas. His sister, Coronae caught wind of this and felt a bit upset as Yarah displayed their pride towards her brother rather than her. So, she attempted to mimic his work, hoping to make a human of her own, but only failing a creating a new breed of primate. Eventually she decided to forge a bit of a deal with him, something that may benefit the both of them. She offered to teach his humans a way to reproduce in order to help him save his strength, but in return, he'd have to send her creations to their parent as well. It took a bit, but eventually Laeli gave in and accepted her deal. This presented the world with the cycle of life and death. Prime-evil Period This is said to be the beginning of time, something often read in books and taught in colleges. Family Feud Both Laeli and Coronae worked hard, every creature was added to their parent's canvas, something much bigger that overlooked what they did. As time went on they took note of the sentience within their creations, they grew smarter, began working together in every place they were. However, their parent had forbade them from directly interacting with their creations. The children were rather unfazed by this, but took it upon themselves to indirectly interact with them. The twins produced Acolytes in their image, physical prophets that they spoke through to guide them towards advancing in nature and ways. Knowledge of their existence was spread throughout the world. With this, both the gods and their creations began to test out new things, her Acolyte was taught to accuse her brother of lies. The Acolyte would deny his creation's ascension to the bigger canvas, that there was nothing, they'd simply be forgotten and lost to an endless void. With that, fear erupted throughout the world, her lies turned the creations against her brother. The people grew apart, separated, made tribes and began fighting with others. Coronae's bestial creations attacked his humans as they'd begun to settle around their homes, they were struggling to protect themselves and thus erupted the worlds first war. It lasted for generations, striking fear into tribes and packs alike, though... in time the humans were driven to numbers lower than ever before. Of course, Laeli grew angered with the turn of events, he was forced to watch as his sister's Acolytes were feeding her beasts lies, saying that the Humans were evil creatures made by himself, who they already thought evil. Soon enough, he grew tired of just standing by and watching this happen, so instead of hurting her directly, he cursed her creations with "Magical abilities" Something they felt was a blessing and thus praised Coronae for. Then again, a curse is a curse, and every time they'd use their magic, minutes would be shaved off of their lives. Something they took for granted. War's End Yarah eventually looked over his shoulder and saw the bickering that'd occurred. From that moment he began to punish them, in which he stopped them from interacting with their canvas in any way. Instead, they were forced to watch as their creations had lost hope for them. The may beings began to grow fearful, what happened to the gods that once protected and provided for them? They cried. Although, throughout the years, the fear faded, they grew independent. Most of them had tossed away their faith, others gathered it and made memorials, prayed, and continued to worship the gods. This had prevented the twins from feeling entirely useless. The people continued to grow on their own, building towns, kingdoms searching for resources. They began mining, digging, growing, farming, they created systems of trade and began to civilize themselves. It seems as if the canvas was taking shape. Medieval This marks the Age of Exploration, a time that's normally taught in schools. Not much research has to be put in to discover such. Within the Dark Ages the twin's were growing anxious, the kingdom's were spreading and false prophets had begun to occur, claiming to be Acolytes, something they couldn't prove wrong. There were improved weapons, technologies, things meant to improve life. Magic started to advance as well giving way to new creations, colleges, enchantments and the like. This further divided people. It created unrest, people were fighting for magic, others against. This became known as the MagiTech convergence, in which the nations began to label themselves either for or against the MagiTek Convergence. People gathered thusly, migrating to whichever continent matched their preference. However, one nation remained neutral, keeping itself unlabeled and thus causing uproars within city districts. Plenty of the people try to influence what their nation is, but it's to no avail. As usual, life went on. Growth and advancement had hit a standstill, and for thousands of generations did it remain so. Renaissance This is the current Era, feel free to introduce your character to such knowledge. Return of the Gods As expected, the twins were once again enabled to create and send out Acolytes. They continued where they left off and aided the nations in advancing, creating a system of economy, gaining royal names and titles unheard of, for they had forgotten the children of Yarah. Though, as they went to the churches and cathedrals of who remembered, they were skeptical, for many people had lost trust for anyone who claimed to be an Acolyte. Eventually, they rebuilt their trust and once again, faith was restored, despite taking a lot of time. Spearheading Wars As recent as just 8 months ago, Scientists from Argent of Southern Ystrawl crossed the channel to the capital of Rharhno. It was an attempt to change their mind on the MagiTek convergence. In particular it was two male scientists, they'd found a way to harness natural gas and used it to create a machine that'd help brew potions faster. They brought the device overseas and gathered a crowd, soon enough they were joined by the King and Queen of the Euchere family. As soon as they'd pitched the idea people were suspicious, but as it turned on, it exploded and unleashed a rain of metal shards into the crowd, killing dozens of innocents and the queen herself. This of course was seen as an act of treason, the two scientists were put down on the spot, and their machine was tossed into the canal. It didn't stop there however, King Euchere XII took it upon himself to declare war on Ystrawl. They attacked the neighboring continent without remorse, burning their countryside freezing their people and killing many more. The lower area of the continent is still devastated to this day, a painful reminder of what the MagiTek Convergence brings. Preventing Wars Of course, the opposite of war is Creation. King Hywel VIIII traveled to Briarwall, although he did lead one of the countries that were leading the MagiTek convergence, so he was noticed on the spot. Luckily he made it to the capital, where he was just in time to pitch his idea for an alliance with his head in a noose. The Mink was wary, but rather confident in his abilities. The Queen of Briarwall complied and allowed his alliance for special privileges, something kept between the two of course. King Euchere took note of this and brought Kiford into the alliance. It was rather simple, the two were already on close terms, but Ystrawl and Briarwall's alliance has tension. Briarwall is solely against MagiTek. Now, it's a competition to see which nation can get Baator on their side. There's even been turmoil within the country, people fighting, killing, because of the colliding opinions. What happens next? Only time will tell. Category:History